


Simple Promises

by Chaotic_Dawn



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Dawn/pseuds/Chaotic_Dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon has already grown into his new persona; one that won't get distracted and be unable to save anyone. At least, so he thinks until a certain brunet happens to waltz right up to him with a smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaixChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaixChan/gifts).



> Drabble trade with the lovely KaixChan  
> ^^ It's always a pleasure~ <3

Angry?

Oh no, he's far past the state of anger. It's to the point where there's a calm settling throughout his tense shoulders. He can't get the conversation out of his mind of where Sora explained, in vague details, of how he ended up as a Heartless; all because Kairi's heart was held safe inside his own. It's hard enough trying to wrap his mind around it all but the fury that swells around his heart, masking the worry, makes it even more difficult.

Leon storms down into the secret waterway where he knows Sora should be. Yes, he was perfectly calm and calculating during the reveal and the decision that they'll all return with Sora to Hollow Bastion. There's strength in numbers after all. However, on the inside he's been nothing but furious.

All because some kid waltzed in like the ' _hero_ ' and has proved every step of the way that he certainly is one. Sora's a brave young man that will fly off at the handle to help whoever needs it and ask questions later, especially if it's a friend. But what truly kills him about all of this is that he's more mad at himself than anything.

The heels of his boots click against the stone as he enters the waterway just to see Sora give Kairi a big grin before she strides away, toward Leon, to leave. She's all bright eyed and bushy tailed, something that Leon finds himself prickling over.

_Why!?_

He hates that it almost makes him, dare he say it, jealous of the attention the brunet gives her. Part of his psyche wants him to slam his head against the nearest wall – he's twenty-seven for goodness sake. Whether Sora notices the disgruntled look on Leon's face or not, he doesn't make show of it as he seems to bound over to Leon.

Those bright sapphire eyes stare up into Leon's, trying to evaluate the stormy sky coiling about his irises. Sora rocks back and forth on the heels of his yellow shoes, "Ready to go?"

Maybe it's the carefree tone that acts as the last straw. If not then it definitely has to be the broad smile on the boy's sun kissed countenance. Either way, Leon can't stop himself from grasping hard at Sora's shoulders. He gives him a slight shake and he knows his grip is harsher than he intends from the way Sora winces.

"You can't be reckless."

Sora blinks a few times, taking it in, before lowering his gaze to his feet.

"There are people that are waiting for you to come home. Dying to protect them isn't going to-"

Leon still as Sora reaches up, settling one hand on top of the much larger one on his right shoulder. It's then that he meets the emotion filled gaze, "I won't die. I promise."

"You can't promise something like that," he scoffs in return.

"Can to."

This would be easier if Sora were older instead of his happy fifteen year old self; no matter how many battles he's gone through, he's still a child in so many ways. Leon tries to shrink away, hating himself for the way his body and mind calms when Sora touches him. But he doesn't get far, not when Sora is his opponent. The shorter brunet lunges forward until his arms are around Leon's middle and his head nuzzling into the white shirt.

"You don't have to be afraid."

The words are like tiny knives stabbing into all the defenses Leon has built up since his world fell to darkness. The emotion he's held inside dares to trickle out from the cracks but he does well to keep them in check. Once they're in order he places his hands on Sora's shoulders once more, but this time it's to push the latter away.

_Too close_.

The bangs that frame his face do well to hide the way he looks at Sora. If it were up to Leon he'd keep Sora tucked away forever where no one could ever hurt him; including Leon himself. He tries to fall back into his practiced demeanor, "Just be careful. Ansem is unpredictable." Leon reaches into one of his jacket's pockets to produce a red ribbon. "This should help, just make sure to equip it properly before you go in."

Sora smiles that smile that has Leon wanting to sit down; the kid's confidence and earnestness is just too much for him to handle sometimes. But in the same breath it's nothing compared to what Sora does after he stuffs the accessory into one of his pockets.

Without so much as a care in the world, Sora motions for Leon to lean down. Not thinking anything of it Leon does just that only to regret it instantly – or maybe not. Sora stretches up the rest of the distance to brush his lips over Leon's cheek before laughing softly as he settles back onto his heels. "I'll definitely be back, Leon, count on it," is all he boasts before running around Leon and straight for the exit.

Still slightly bent over, Leon slowly straightens and draws up a hand. He rubs at the bridge of his nose and closes his eyes, he's surely been bested by that cocky kid no doubt. A sigh tumbles from his lips as he turns around to head off after the fool since of course they'll all be riding together to go back to the final destination.


End file.
